We Are Warriors: Quinn and Valor
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Demacia needs its Wings, but now they come with new eyes. Character belongs to TheDecieverOfLumosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took a while, been really busy getting everything ready for finals and moving back home from Campus. Anyway, here is Quinn's**

Chapter 1

She was sleeping peacefully, the dawn hadn't quite yet broken over the trees…when something fluffy sat on her face. Seluna Rossignol's eyes snapped open just to see a wall of white fur. She gave a laugh and sat up, pulling a small white kitten off of her face.

"Now, Ghost, what have we said about you sitting on people's faces?" she scolded teasingly.

Ghost gave a loud mew and then proceeded to start purring as Seluna scratched under his chin. An indignant hooting sound caught her attention and Seluna looked towards the window at the young owlet sitting on it's perch.

"Good morning to you too, Athena," Seluna smiled, getting out of bed and gently stroking the owlet's feathers, "How's the wing?"

Athena gave a slight ruffle of her feathers, showcasing the bandage across her right wing. Seluna and her sister Evelyn had found Athena lying in a ditch nearly half dead and with a broken wing. They brought her to the vet only to discover that Athena had been shot down by what looked to be a BB pellet and left for dead. Seluna, Evelyn and their parents, Suzette and John, took the little owlet and were nursing her back to health currently.

"Seluna? Are you up?" came her mother's voice.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom!" Seluna called, getting dressed before walking over to Athena again, putting on a glove and stretching her arm out, "Want to come?"

The owlet gave a slight chirruping sound and hopped onto Seluna's outstretched arm. The young woman gave a smile and began to walk down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling over Ghost and the assorted art materials lining the staircase.

She walked into the living room just to see her mother sitting at the large picture window, painting the sunrise as it began to bloom over the sky.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking at her daughter, revealing the smudges of paint on her face.

"I think your face had a little too much fun with the paint," Seluna grinned, making her mother wipe off the paint…but only smudge it more.

"I _meant_ the painting,"

"It looks good," Seluna told her mother, examining the piece, "Looks almost life-like,"

"Good!" her mother beamed, "Exactly what I was looking for,"

She turned back to her work only to stop and turn towards her daughter again.

"Weren't you and your friends going hiking today?"

"In a couple hours," Seluna dismissed, "Chris and Joy will be here around ten,"

"As long as you're back before dark," her mother told her, "Your father's coming home tonight,"

Seluna gave a bright smile, her father, John, was an engineer and it was rare when he got to be home since he traveled around a lot. But she got to see him, and that's what made her happy.

"I'm going to get ready," she told her mother, "Let me know if you need anything,"

"With your sister at a friend's house, we won't have to worry about getting her up," her mother chuckled, "She's quite the little bear, isn't she?"

"You have _no_ idea," Seluna shuddered before walking back up to her room and getting everything packed for the hiking trip later today.

* * *

"You're late," Chris teased as Seluna made her way towards the trailhead, "We almost left without you,"

"Sorry, had to save Ghost from taking a nosedive into the toilet," she started, "He's a curious little bugger,"

"The toilet…seriously?" Chris snorted.

"He snuck in when I was brushing my teeth," Seluna protested.

"Sure, whatever,"

"Come on," Joy tried, "Let's get going before it gets too late. We want to get back before dark, right?"

"Why, you afraid of the dark?" Chris teased waggling his fingers in a spooky manner.

"No," Joy growled, smacking at the offending digits, "But I'd like to see where I'm going,"

"And my dad's coming home tonight," Seluna told him, "Mom wanted me home before dark so I could see him come in,"

" _Fine_ ," Chris grumbled, but he gave a wry smile as he playfully tapped Seluna on the shoulder, "You're it! Come get me!"

" _Chris_!" Seluna groaned, but gave chase, Joy following not far behind.

After a few minutes of chasing the boy, Seluna and Joy managed to catch him, laughing breathlessly as they all plopped down on the ground.

"You'd think I'd learn one of these days not to run with a heavy backpack full of hiking gear," Chris groaned, thunking his head against a tree trunk.

"You got a few minutes to rest," Joy told him, "Then we're going on,"

"Wha… _why_?!"

"Hey it's _your_ fault for running off," Seluna smirked as Chris glared at her from over the top of his water bottle, "Don't you glare at me, you know you're the one at fault,"

"Free country," Chris mumbled after swallowing, "I can glare at who I want,"

Seluna gave a wry smile as Chris tipped the water bottle upwards…and gave it a gentle tap, making water spill down the front of it and making Chris yell in indignation while Joy and Seluna both started laughing.

After their impromptu break, the trio continued on their hike, trekking up to the vantage point that Joy had found a couple weeks ago and was nearly impossible to get to…hence why all of them had climbing gear in their backpacks.

When they finally reached their destination, they all tiredly set down their backpacks. Chris flopped to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust in his wake and making Joy cough while Seluna walked towards the edge and gazed at the stunning view.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Told you," Joy replied, "I found it not too long ago and I thought you two needed to see this. It's really pretty at sunset,"

"I bet," Seluna nodded, taking out her camera and snapping a picture of the panorama, "Hey, can one of you guys get a picture of me in front of here?"

"Sure," Joy smiled, getting up, "Since Chris is about dead on his feet…"

Said boy let out a groan, making the girls laugh.

Joy took the camera from her friend and steeped back.

"Get as much as the scenery as you can," Seluna instructed.

"You might have to take a little step back," Joy suggested, "Or to the side, I can't get the river behind you,"

Seluna gave a nod and did so. Joy snapped the picture…right as a nasty gust of wind blasted down the mountainside and pushed Seluna, sending her screaming off the edge.

"SELUNA!" Joy shrieked as Chris shot up and over to the edge.

"I'm…I'm ok," Seluna's faint, shaky voice stammered from below them.

The wind had knocked her off the edge she'd been standing on and onto another one, just a bit below.

"O-Ok!?" Chris sputtered, "Seluna…do you _not_ see all that blood?"

He started to climb down, slowly and carefully, until he reached his fallen friend.

"Hey, Joy! Grab the gear and get down here…'specially that first aid kit," he ordered, gently inspecting Seluna without touching her as Joy picked her way down, "Got any gloves?"

"No, but I've got plastic bags…"

"That'll work," Chris nodded as Joy dug through the backpack and pulled out two plastic bags.

The young man put the bags over his hands and carefully examined where the blood was coming from.

"Ah…" Chris blinked, "Seluna…I think your leg's broke,"

"How do you…" Seluna mumbled.

"You _think_?" Joy demanded, "Chris, she's got _bone sticking out of her leg_!"

"Ah…ok, ok, so Dad's a medic in the army…he told me what to do…what was it…" Chris mumbled.

"Shouldn't we set the bone?" Joy deadpanned.

"We're not medics," Chris told her, "This isn't the movies, we could _seriously_ hurt her if we tried that. Anyway, let's see…ah…we need to make a tourniquet,"

"How do we…" Joy asked right as Chris pulled out a pocket knife and sawed off part of his shirt before tightly winding the strips around Seluna's leg.

"Now, Joy, I need you to stay with her, keep her awake while I go look for some sticks.

"…Sticks?"

"We need to make a splint so we can get her down the trail," Chris told her, "She's lost a _lot_ of blood…if she goes to sleep, she might not wake up,"

"I'll keep her awake,"

Chris dashed off and Seluna weakly turned her head towards Joy.

"He's…acting really mature,"

"Well…you _are_ hurt," Joy told her, "I've heard a lot of people do that when that happens,"

"You're not…freaking…out…" Seluna mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Ah ah, you stay with me," Joy ordered, shaking Seluna awake, "I might not be showing it, but I'm freaking out on the inside,"

"I've got it!" Chris yelled, coming back onto the scene, "Alright, Joy, hold her still…'cause this might hurt,"

He pulled out two long, sturdy sticks and placed them around Seluna's broken leg. He started to cut more strips off his shirt and then began to tie the sticks to Seluna's leg, creating a very study splint.

"Now what?" Joy asked.

"I'm going to cover the wound really quick…and then we're going to carry her down the cliff," Chris told her.

"We can do that?"

"Mhmm," Chris mumbled as he took the gauze and treated Seluna's leg, "There's a path off this ledge that leads back to the main trail. Sorry, that's what took me so long. I was scouting ways to get her off this place,"

He carefully picked Seluna up and, with Joy's help, walked down the mountain. It was a long trek, the sun had fallen and the moon had risen, barely shining behind the clouds by the time they made it to the main trail.

"It'll still take us about two hours to get there," Joy reasoned, "We should make a fire and keep her warm,"

"You're right," Chris agreed, "No doubt they're looking for us,"

"I'll get it started,"

" _You_?"

"You're not the only wilderness expert here," Joy teased, digging through her backpack and pulling out a lighter, "Plus I've got this,"

Chris gave a laugh as he stayed with Seluna and Joy gathered what they needed for a fire. Joy was quick and soon, a small fire was crackling before the trio.

"So…tired…" Seluna mumbled, leaning her head against Chris's shoulder as the trio huddled to keep warm.

"They'll be here soon," he reassured her, "And we'll get you to a…"

A sharp crack sounded off, making Chris and Joy freeze.

"What was that?" Joy whispered.

"I don't know…" Chris replied.

"Go find out then!"

" _Me_? Why me?"

"Because you're the big strong wilderness man!" Joy hissed.

Chris swallowed slightly, grabbing a hefty stick and standing just inside the firelight's circle…

Right as a park ranger walked into the light.

"Oh thank _God_!" Joy cried, "You found us!"

"Seluna's hurt bad…she needs a hospital," Chris told the ranger.

"Don't worry," the ranger reassured them as he came to Seluna and assessed the damage, "We'll get her taken care of,"

* * *

Seluna tiredly opened her eyes, taking in the white walls and pristine sterility of the room around her.

"You're awake!" came her mother's voice, making Seluna's tired gaze land on not only her, but her father, Evelyn, Joy and Chris.

"What…" Seluna started.

"Chris and Joy deserve medals," her father told her, "They carried you down the mountain when you broke your leg…it was very extensive damage. It could have been worse,"

"…What do you mean?" Seluna asked, trying to sit up…just to see that her leg was _gone_ just below her knee.

"You could have lost your whole leg or even your life," her mother told her, "Chris and Joy saved you,"

"The tourniquet took it," Chris explained, "Seluna, I'm sorry…but it was the only way to keep you safe,"

"And even with that it's not working all the way," Joy said, sadly, as she bowed her head.

"…What?"

"We couldn't keep all the infection out," Joy explained, "We took too long to cover your wound,"

"The doctors didn't catch it until it was too late," her mother started, "They…"

"They say you don't have that long to live, Miss Rossignol," a male voice started, making the young woman look towards the door at a man in a dark suit and fedora, "My name's Andrew Summers…I work for Riot Games and I have a way that'll save you, Seluna,"

"And what would that be…" Seluna asked warily.

"Well…" Andrew started, "As I said, I work for Riot, creators of League of Legends…you're familiar with it, yes?"

Seluna nodded.

"I play Quinn a lot," she admitted, "Joy, Chris and I play all the time,"

"What I'm offering will save your life…but there is a price to it. Not money-wise, but time-wise,"

"And what is it?"

"We've done this quite a few times and saved the lives of many people such as yourself," Andrew told her, "What I'm offering will save your life, but you'll live on as a Champion of the League. One such Champion has Chosen you, to become you and you become her,"

"You know how crazy you sound?" Seluna asked.

"I know," Andrew chuckled, "But maybe this'll change your mind,"

He walked towards the window and opened it…right as a large, blue and gold, feathered form hopped up on the ledge. Seluna's eyes widened as the amber gaze of the regal bird's landed on her. The Demacian Eagle hopped off the ledge and onto the bedside table, nuzzling Seluna's cheek.

"You've been Chosen by Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings,"

Seluna reached up hesitantly and Valor butted his head against her palm, letting the smooth feathers slide under her palm as the smell of wood smoke, grass, and sky filled her nose. She gave a soft smile, not even looking at Andrew as she replied.

"I accept your offer, Andrew Summers," she smiled…and to her, it looked like Valor did too.

 **Next, Seluna gets acquainted with Quinn and then gets thrown onto the Rift with Cira and the other champions.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred & Elise: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks & Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion- Exodus2150**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've said it once, and I've said it again, I hate writers block. I had the last half of this done...just the beginning refused to be written. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 2

A slight tug on her ear woke her up from her dream. Seluna brushed her hand upwards, gently smacking against soft feathers. There was a soft chirp of indignation and the tugging continued.

 _"Val, stop it,"_ a sleepy voice echoed within her skull, _"The sun's not even up yet…"_

"You heard her," Seluna mumbled, flopping back on her stomach and pulling her pillow over her head…

Only for it to get tugged away and a soft, feathery head nuzzled her cheek, tickling her nose.

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!" the poor new Chosen sneezed, getting an annoyed screech from Valor as he flapped his wings a few beats and settled on her nightstand.

Seluna cracked open a hazel eye and glared at the blue and gold Demacian Eagle as he cocked his head, looking at her.

"Fine," she growled, getting out of bed as Valor preened his glossy blue feathers.

A little hoot got her attention and Seluna turned to face Athena. The owlet had healed over the few months Seluna had been confined to her room, but whenever they tried to set her back into the wild, she flew _right_ back to Seluna's window and pecked at the glass until she was let in. Seluna smiled and gently stroked the owlet's head, letting her smooth tan feathers slide under her fingers.

Valor and Athena didn't care much for each other when the eagle came to live with the Russignols. But with Seluna and Quinn's encouragement, both birds of prey came to a…mutual agreement. They loved Seluna and Quinn and God help the person who threatened their life.

That didn't mean that the two birds got along _all_ the time. Turned out, Valor was _quite_ proud of his feathers…Athena pulled out a few and Quinn had to get Valor under control as the eagle went after the owlet. Valor spent the next few days in the mew that Seluna, Evelyn, and their parents had built for Athena when they brought her home.

It now served as 'Time Out' for both birds if they got into trouble.

"Seluna! Are you up yet!?"

"Yeah, we're… _I'm_ up," Seluna corrected herself, "I think Quinn's still sleeping though,"

 _"I'm awake,_ " Quinn snorted, _"I just don't like early mornings,"_

"You and me both," Seluna mumbled before putting on a leather glove and holding it out to Athena, letting her hop on before turning to Valor, "Val, you comin'?"

Valor immediately took to the air and settled on her opposite shoulder in a flurry of blue and gold. Quinn took control and gently stroked her friend's chest, getting a contented sound from the great bird.

"Alright, let's get downstairs, alright?" she asked as she turned and stroked Athena's head too.

* * *

 _"This is your first day back, isn't it?"_ Quinn asked as Seluna looked up at the building.

"Yep,"

 _"Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

"Very," Seluna replied, "Even more so, because I've got you,"

A flutter of pride warmed her souls as she sensed Quinn's smile.

 _"Val'll stay up and out of the way,"_ Quinn told her, _"He's not happy that we're making him stay outside,"_

"I wonder when I'll be able to understand him like you do," Seluna murmured.

 _"It'll take time, but I'm sure he'll have you understand him,"_ Quinn replied, _"It took about a year before I could understand most of what he was saying, mainly because I've been with him almost constantly. You and I are bound with powerful magic, I'm sure you'll be able to hear him soon,"_

"Just like me suddenly knowing how to use a crossbow? Or being able to vault like an Olympic gymnast?" Seluna deadpanned.

 _"…What's the Olympics?"_

"Nevermind," Seluna dismissed, "Point is, I've already learned most of your abilities…but there's one that I don't know how you do…because I've seen how big Val is…"

 _"You mean 'Tag-Team'…or, as it's called now, 'Behind Enemy Lines'. Our ultimate ability,"_

Seluna nodded and Quinn gave a sigh.

 _"Magic,"_ came Quinn's shrug, _"Trust me, scared me to death the first time Val swooped down and_ picked me up _like a field mouse or a Thresher Goose. He nearly dropped me because I panicked, but we got better. Just…don't thrash and let Val take you where you need to go. You just need to be ready to shoot when he drops you,"_

"True," Seluna nodded, "I…"

"There you are!"

Seluna whirled around just as Chris put an arm around her.

"So, where's Big Bird?" he grinned.

"Val's around, I'd keep my head down if I were you," Seluna grinned, making Chris roar with laughter.

"It's so good to have you back," Joy smiled, "And ignore him, he hasn't had anyone to tease for about three months,"

"How can I?" Chris demanded, "Seluna's been under house arrest, you've been running around doing _whatever_ it is you do after school…"

"Gaming Club…" Joy grumbled.

"And I'm all by my lonesome because my two friends are AFK all the time!" Chris finished, dramatically putting his hands to his heart and forehead as he pretended to swoon.

Seluna gave him a playful shove, nearly knocking him flat.

"C'mon, Drama-Queen, we need to get to class," Seluna told him, "My first day back and I'd rather not be late,"

* * *

 _"What. Language._ Is _. This?"_ Quinn demanded as Seluna tapped the end of her pencil against her chin.

"It's just calculus, Quinn, nothing to worry about,"

 _"Calcu-_ what _now?"_

"Math,"

 _"I've seen math and this is_ not _it_ ,"

Seluna shot a look up at Mr. Robinson before talking to Quinn again.

"Trust me, it's just integrals, nothing serious,"

 _"…."_

Seluna gave a soft laugh as Quinn's confusion grew.

 _"…My head hurts now,"_

"Your head, but not mine…actually…it's _our_ head,"

 _"Very funny, Seluna,"_ Quinn deadpanned as Seluna got up and handed in her paper.

Her teacher, Mr. Robinson, grabbed her hand and patted it, smiling.

"It's good to have you back, Miss Rossignol," he smiled.

"Good to be back, Mr. Robinson," she returned.

And she meant every word.

* * *

 _"Your drawings are almost as good as mine,"_ Quinn pointed out as Seluna walked into the woods, Valor keeping up in the trees.

"What do you mean _almost_?" Seluna protested.

 _"But_ what _possessed you to draw me and_ him _holding_ hands _?"_ Quinn demanded.

Oh, so _that's_ what this was about. Earlier in the day, Seluna had pulled up deviantart and checked on a recent drawing…of Quinn and Talon.

 _"You_ do _realize I'm the one who brought him to justice and we're rivals, right?"_

"This was before I met you or found out the League was real so give me a break!" Seluna protested before freezing, "Wait…Quinn…do you _like_ him?"

 _"…I don't think this is relevant…"_ Quinn grumbled.

"You _do_!" Seluna grinned, "Oh my God I was right! The fandom was right!"

 _"I don't_ like _Talon,"_ Quinn growled, _"Stop teasing me,"_

"No, you don't _like_ him…" Seluna chuckled, "You…"

 _"SELUNA!"_ Quinn yelled, _"Quit picking on me! I…"_

Valor gave a warning screech and Quinn wrenched control of Seluna's body, vaulting to the side as the whistling of something hurtling at a high speed shot past them, embedding itself into the nearest tree with a loud ' _crack!'_

 _"Quinn…"_ Seluna stammered, _"What's going on?"_

"I don't know," Quinn murmured, her brown gaze trying to find where it came from.

Another crack and Quinn leaped out of the way again, this time rolling to her feet with her crossbow aimed at the shadows.

"Val, what do you see?" she called as the world seemed to grow sharper as Valor lent her his sight, "What…I can't see him…We need to go, _now_!"

Seluna took control and she bolted, running towards the edge of the woods right as a crack sounded off, accompanied by a searing pain in her shoulder. The shock knocked Seluna off her feet, making her scrabble for her footing. She heard the unmistakable clicking of a reloading gun, and a loud crack of the gun firing…

And the loud _clang_ of something hitting metal at a high speed.

Seluna whirled around to see a sturdily-built young woman with long red-blonde hair standing in front of her, sword and shield in hand.

"You ok?" the woman asked.

"Who…" Seluna stammered.

The woman turned around, grabbing Seluna's unwounded shoulder, her blue-grey eyes slightly worried as she helped Seluna to her feet.

"Run now, questions later," the woman replied, only to freeze slightly as her eyes flared gold and then back to blue, "Yeah, you're right…three, two, one…"

She whirled around impossibly fast as another bullet clanged off her shield.

"Good shot!" the woman jeered, "Maybe next time you'll leave a dent!"

She then grabbed Seluna's arm.

"I think I've made him mad, _run_!"

And the two bolted, the mystery woman blocking shots with her shield until the duo got away. They made it into Seluna's backyard, said Chosen breathing heavily as the other woman watched the way they'd come closely.

"Ok," Seluna gasped, getting her breath back, " _Spill_ ,"

"They're getting bolder," the woman murmured before shaking her head and turning to Seluna, "Sorry about that, I was supposed to come and get you without getting in the middle of a firefight. Ugh, Andrew and Arthur are going to have my _head_ ,"

She gave a weak smile and put out her hand.

"My name is Cira Noble, I'm a Chosen like you,"

Seluna warily took Cira's hand and shook it.

"Who…" she started only for Cira to materialize the sword and shield again, digging them in the turf so that they'd stand upright.

Seluna looked at the scarlet and gold instruments, at the rayed, flared, sun-like designs on the them. She looked up at the girl.

"You're Leona," she blinked, "I'm…"

She froze, grunting as pain rippled over her. Valor dug his talons into Seluna's shoulder, squeezing gently as the pain continued.

"You're being summoned," Cira told her as her voice gained an ever-so-slight accent, "I am too, I'm supposed to train you. I'll see you on the Rift, Seluna… _Quinn_ ,"

And her world burst into fragments of light.

* * *

"I didn't know I'd look this good as a red-head," Seluna chuckled as she looked herself over.

"Phoenix Quinn's a good skin," came a metallic-sounding voice, "But I like her Corsair one better,"

Seluna turned around to see a silver and gold figure.

"Project: Leona," Seluna started approvingly, "That's a pretty good one too,"

"As it should be," came a male voice right as a flash of bronze shone and Cira gave a chuckle, gently smacking Pantheon in the arm.

"Arthur, you're a flirt," she teased.

"I know, and it's not going to change," Pantheon's Chosen, Arthur, stated.

"The romance continues, ugh," another metallic-edged voice grumbled, as Seluna turned to see Yasuo, leaning against the gate.

"You're just jealous," Cira teased as her fellow Project lifted his visor just enough so Seluna could see him smirk.

"Hmm, looks like a Chosen-filled match," came another male voice, this one belonging to Shen.

"Who are we up against, Shane?" Cira asked.

"Looks like Samuel, Zayne, Ryo, Victoria and Dianne,"

"A 5v5," Arthur laughed, "Wow, that's a first. This'll be fun,"

"With all the new Chosens, it was bound to happen," Cira reminded him, "Looks like you and me are going against Kayle and Kindred, Seluna…you'll get to know them as Ryo and Dianne,"

Seluna grabbed a few things from the vendor before joining Cira. The Support Chosen gave a grin, her visor flashing brightly before looking towards the Rift.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Seluna replied.

"You'll have fun, don't worry," Cira told her, "Just listen to Quinn and everything will be just fine,"

* * *

"So you're the new Chosen, huh?" Lamb, Dianne, asked, patting Wolf's head as a mark of violet and white shimmered over Seluna's head, "I'm Dianne, Kindred. I wish you luck!"

"Don't get cocky there, Dianne," Cira grinned as Kayle, Ryo, gave a laugh, her wings sending a gentle breeze over the Chosens as they flapped.

"Good luck to you all," Ryo smiled, her gold eyes sparkling as she readied her blade, golden flames licking the blade and preparing to wash over the other two Chosens…right as a glowing shield smashed into Ryo's face, a dazzling aura of gold shining over her as Cira pulled back.

Having played with a Leona before, Seluna immediately fired, proccing Cira's passive and taking away a _lot_ of Ryo's health. The Judicator's Chosen shook off the stun and backed off, wings beating frantically as she tried to keep aloft.

"That was mean," Ryo grumbled as Dianne took a shot at Seluna.

Seluna hissed in pain as the silvery arrow thudded into her arm before evaporating into the air.

"That's the way you want to play…fine," Seluna muttered as Valor shot down from the sky and tagged Dianne as vulnerable.

Wolf gave a growl, snapping his teeth at the bird, Valor screeched as some of his blue feathers fluttered down to the ground. Cira saw the mark on Dianne and immediately slammed her shield into the Lamb, Seluna leveled her crossbow and took aim, firing and dropping Dianne to a quarter health.

 _"First Blood!"_ came the announcer's call as Pantheon's portrait flashed across the sky.

"That's my boyfriend," Cira grinned smugly before going after Kindred again.

Seluna followed her support, smiling as she looked up and saw Valor circling.

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

"Ugh, my arms hurt," Cira moaned, flopping down on a couch and laying her head on Arthur's shoulder.

 _"Your_ arms hurt?" Arthur teased, "Ah, it's been a long day for both of us,"

"Yeah…" Cira murmured.

 _"Not to mention our enemies getting bolder and threatening our fellow Chosens,"_ Leona added, _"We'll have to keep a close eye on our fellows,"_

Cira gave a nod and closed her eyes…only for her enhanced hearing to pick up footsteps.

"Oh c'mon Andrew," Cira groaned, "Can't you give me a break?"

"Maybe in a bit," he promised, getting a blue-grey glare from under red bangs as he presented a picture, "You'll actually have another support to take care of this time, Cira,"

Cira blinked once, twice, before raising her head and taking the picture, looking at a sturdy young man with short black hair and brown eyes, holding what seemed to be a tattered top hat.

"Cira, Leona, meet Agustin Bukalow. He prefers to be called Agus," Andrew introduced, "Or, by his Champion name, Tahm Kench,"

 **So, we have our next support champion! Cira won't be alone. Anyway, here's hoping that this next one won't take as long for me to get done!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindre, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks & Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista & Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion & Urgot- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
